Lonely Flute Piece
by The Caged Dreamer
Summary: What if Ryuk had been so bored out of his mind that he decided to mess with both Light and the mysterious L with the help of an old childhood friend of his? Of course his friend is more than willing to help him with his little devious prank.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Boredom**

* * *

**Alan** : We can't be friends anymore. When we get together, bad things happen and people get hurt.  
**Mr. Chow**: (puzzled) Yeah, but that's the point. It's funny.

—The Hangover Part 3

* * *

_**So now we are where L sets up cameras in Light' room to see if he is Kira. Light and Ryuk are currently walking down the streets of Japan...**_

**I don't own Death Note**

* * *

**Ryuk' POV:**

"Are you sure about this Ryuk?"Light asked raising a skeptical eyebrow

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure no one's following you."I answered mimicking a kid talking to his annoying mother,

I wish I could just write his name in my death note. But then i'd have no entertainment... I thought, at first it was amusing but now he's making me do his work while forgetting the fact that I don't care if he dies or not.

"I hope you're not saying what you think I want to hear just to get some apples**." **Light said giving me a pointed look

"Whoa hold it right there, I just checked one hundred meter radius around you and there was no one there. Now for the last time, I'm sure okay?!" I yelled, I didn't want him not to give me my promised apples now...I swear if he doesn't give me my apples my death note is going to have a new name.

"But on the news they said they were dispatching five thousand investigators to Japan**." **Light argued calmly trying not to draw any attention to himself.

_Man this kid has bad memory, do I have to spell it out for him all the damn time?! _I thought starting to feel annoyed

"You said it yourself, if it was really happening then they wouldn't announce it, they'd investigate secretly**." **I reasoned, feeling the urge to do some hand stances

"I suppose you're right. Now let's get some apples." He said with a smirk

"Finally!" I cheered all annoyance forgotten "Juicy red apples!" I yelled at Light, just to make sure he remembers and also to annoy him

* * *

"You know you really haven't been that nice to me. You have me looking all over for hidden cameras, you won't even let me eat apples inside the house." I said while eating my _red and juicy _apple

"Make sure you eat the core as well."Light instructed completely ignoring what I just said

"You know I could just write your name in my death note." I said as I did what Light told me to do.

Light laughed as if the thought was impossible making me really playing with the idea of writing his name, I can just find another entertainer

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you**." **I said

* * *

_** At Light' house**_

Light was making homework and I was standing against his bedroom wall watching him

_Man I'm bored. _I thought glancing around Light's room, my eyes landed on his purple pencil...purple..._I have an idea..._I thought to myself feeling nostalgic

"Hey Light, can I go visit an old friend of mine? It would only take about an hour." I asked standing next to Light, he didn't answer and I remembered about those cameras "Say 'mhmm' if it's okay with you" I said

"Mhmm, two"He said after finishing an equation

"Two hours?" I asked

"Mhmm." He said while writing down some numbers

"Thanks Light" I said flashing him a grin as I flew outside his open window making sure to get away from any cameras.

I summoned a vortex like portal _It's been forever_ I thought to myself

I disappeared into the Vortex to _her_ world. On the way there I felt a strange sensation in my belly, like the apple that I ate got heavy as a boulder and then light as a feather. I was also really dizzy. You could tell that I haven't been here in a long time. After a couple seconds I landed in her world.

It hasn't changed much since the last time i saw it. The sky (or whatever you call it) was purple and the ground was yellow. I looked around and saw no one. I knew who I wanted to find so I just used my senses to find her. She wasn't that far from where I landed. So I started walking towards my destination. After what seemed like five minutes I had arrived to a group of henko no kagami (Gods of change) sitting in a circle. I didn't recognize any of them to be her..

"Which one of you is Katana?" I casually asked

One of them got up and walked towards me, while avoiding the other Gods sitting in a circle. She had long knee-length purple hair and gold eyes. Her skin was pale. She was wearing a dark purple choker with yellow and purple musical notes. Her left hand was all bone and her right covered with a glove, she had a black mini skirt on with a red corset and a black vest. Once she was in front of me she sighed as if annoyed, _Jeez what's her problem? _I thought to myself

"That would be me, what the hell do you want Ryuk?"she asked narrowing her eyes at me

_Whoa, I haven't seen her in ages. She's changed allot during the last centuries. Back then she was an ugly duckling and now she's kind of..._

"You really still remember me?"I asked a bit surprised considering I didn't recognize her

"It's _really _hard to forget _you_" She stated in a sarcastic tone looking up and down, a frown appearing and then disappearing as fast as it came "What do you want?" she asked with a sigh

"I've come here with a proposal." I answered

"What is it?"She asked raising a curios eyebrow

"I want you to help me out with a prank." I answered flashing her a grin, her face morphed into excitement before she coughed seemingly realizing something

"And what might I be doing in this prank?"She asked with a blank look

"All you have to do is switch two humans souls. So Ican have some entertainment."I said as shmoozingly as I could.

"And why would I do that?"She asked tilting her head to the side with a confused frown making me feel a bit nostalgic

"You can also be entertained. I mean don't you get bored up here with these guys?" I asked, seeing her throw a frown at said people I grinned knowing she would probably agree "All day changing things in the life of the humans. The way they walk... the way they talk... the way their lives turn out in the end"I said hoping she would see things my way. _If this doesn't convince her, I don't know what will_. I thought

"But..." She objected biting her lips looking unsure

I frowned a bit, "Come on..." I urged her "It will be just like old times!" I grinned

"Just like old times..." she repeated, her face turning into a more innocent one

"Yeah, old times" I said getting nostalgic by the second

A small smile finally lit up her face, "Fine" she agreed "But..." her smile soon became mischievous "_You _owe me one" she said

"Sure, just add it to my tab" I winked at her

She chuckled shaking her head in amusement before turning around to face the others "Hey guys! I dropped _it _into the human realm!" she yelled in fake panic

"Go get it!" everyone yelled at her with wide eyes filled with horror

"Okay!" she said with a salute turning to me

"I see what you did.." I said smirking at her

"I'm a pro. Now watch, you might learn something." She said while opening a vortex with a snap of her finger "Catch me if you can!" She yelled while taking off into the portal

"Why so childish?" I yelled back to her while following her

"You said it was just like old times right? You've missed allot. Better start catching up!" She said with glee picking up the pace

I just chuckled in amusement, "Allot is in understatement"

She snorted in agreement

* * *

_**Chapter end**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Death Note**

**Chapter two: A new piece.**

* * *

**No one's POV**

Katana looked at Ryuk with a blank face "You asked me to help, not do the impossible" she stated

Ryuk for his part looked sheepish "I thought nothing is impossible for-"

"Nothing is, except for when oh, I don't know, you ask to help with a plan _you _didn't think through" Katana hissed

"Yeah, sorry about that Ana" Ryuk apologized

Katana sighed shaking her head, "No, sorry for getting worked up when I know you would probably think something along the lines of 'I'll do it cause it's fun!' without thinking things through" she said

"Well you don't exactly think things through either" Ryuk pointed out

"I learned from the best" Katana said flashing Ryuk a sly look

"My I'm flattered." Ryuk said landing on the ground

Katana promptly got off his back, she stretched a bit feeling the bones crack gave her a satisfying feeling. "Well I guess for now we should wait until this 'L' guy reveals himself or follow a cop around. Though the latter seems far fetched" she suggested with an indifferent shrug

"Actually Light's dad is a cop" Ryuk said with a snicker

"What a coincidence" Katana deadpanned _Straight out of a crappy novel. _She thought to herself following Ryuk who began leading her the way to Light's house

"Don't go around in your human form" Ryuk instructed

"I've never pegged you for the type to lay up some ground rules" Katana said mildly surprised

Ryuk snorted "No, it's because Light might throw a fit and that gets annoying after the first five minutes"

"Of course" Katana muttered shaking her head, "I should have known you wouldn't care over trivial things like me showing up as a human or a supernatural being"

"Well...next time you turn human you can buy me all the birthday gifts you didn't give me these pass centuries while I was away" Ryuk slyly suggested

Katana for her part looked confused, "What's a birthday?" she questioned raising an eyebrow

"Ah, right forgot about your lack of common knowledge" Ryuk stated

"Forgot about your lack of memory" Katana retorted crossing her arms puffing her cheeks out in a childish way making Ryuk laugh "Not funny" she muttered to herself

"You look like a chipmunk!" Ryuk laughed

"I do not!" Katana retorted, however her odd friend kept laughing. She then pointed towards a random direction "An apple tree!" she yelled

Ryuk stopped laughing and immediately turned towards where she was pointing making her sweat drop "How many times have you fell for this same trick?" she questioned

"That was cruel..." Ryuk said with a sulk

Now it was Katana's turn to feel amused "Why so down?" she questioned

"The apple was a lie" Ryuk answered without missing a beat

Katana broke down laughing clutching her stomach with her skeleton hand "Oh holy tune, I haven't laughed like that in forever" she said wincing a bit in pain "It actually hurts..." she noted

"Well get ready to laugh more, our entertainment is quite funny" Ryuk said

"Light Yagami, huh?" Katana questioned more to herself "It's been some time since I came into this world but I'm pretty sure 'Light' is a weird name for a supposedly Japanese boy" she mused

"Well he isn't exactly normal" Ryuk said

"Why not?" Katana questioned

"Let's just say he would make a good shinigami" he answered

_To be complimented by a god of death...who exactly is Light Yagami? _Katana wondered, then a smirk made its way to her face "An interesting soap opera" she stated picking up the pace

"Yup" Ryuk said with an expression as though realizing something. And then transitioning to going deep into thought.

After that Katana kept thinking about Light' name _Light Yagami.. maybe his last name is weird too... Yagami backwards is... 'imagay'! _Katana couldn't contain herself she burst out laughing with both hands on her mouth and her eyes pressed shut. She tried her best to muffle the sound but it was obviously loud.

"What's so funny?" Ryuk asked rather confused at her sudden outburst.

"Nothing" She answered still laughing

After she finnished laughing there grew an awkward silence between them

"Hey Ryuk?" Katana asked innocently

"Yeah?" Ryuk asked after being taken back to reality

"If I'm going to do this the two humans need to be really close. Like hugging close. And also I'm gonna need like seventy percent of your energy, 'cause I can't do it by myself." she said hoping he could arrange such a thing

"That's gonna be really hard" Ryuk said disappointed at Katana's deduction. Probably thinking of how much it's going to hurt.

"Hey not my fault you asked me to break a universal rule! I could get into a lot of trouble with the queen if she finds out" Katana said

"Relax, the old hag will never find out" Ryuk assured her

"How can you be so sure..?" Katana asked frowning in confusion

"How can you be so much of a worry wart? Man, those boring pricks corrupted you while I was away." Ryuk said shaking his head

Katana shuddered, "Yeah...they were really focused on teaching me common manners and reactions for certain situations. The only useful thing they taught me was more about my job as a henki no kagami" she stated

"Well then I'm going to make sure you loosen up a little and learn how to live a little" Ryuk grinned at her

"But I'm not alive" Katana pointed out

"You don't need to be alive to learn to enjoy yourself" Ryuk assured her with a wink

"I don't?" Katana questioned, her eyes going wide as if she never knew that "But," she protested biting her lips "It's against the rules to let your emotions out towards the other realms, the only exception being other species." she recited

"Forget about the rules" Ryuk told her

"But rules are meant to be followed" Katana worriedly said

"That's where you're wrong Ana, rules were meant to be broken" Ryuk said

"They were?" Katana asked raising a skeptical eyebrow

"Yes." Ryuk nodded

"So then that means I can use my power to do what _I _want instead of helping others?" Katana asked eyes filled with hope

"The powers are yours to begin with" Ryuk shrugged

Katana started jumping up and down in excitement, her face morphed into a big smile "So, so, what should I do now!?" she asked as if she was a kid looking for candy

"You could mess with Light, it's very entertaining to mess with him" Ryuk suggested slyly

"Great, how do I mess with him?" Katana asked

"By turning into a human and going to visit him" Ryuk stated

"Turn into a human?" Katana asked, excitement growing into worry "I heard it hurts.." she whimpered

"It won't kill you" Ryuk said

"But it will hurt" Katana retorted

"Afraid of a little pain?" Ryuk questioned

"No way!" Katana quickly denied "It's like the humans say, 'no pain no gain', right?" she questioned more to herself

"I don't know, I don't exactly pay much attention to their sayings." Ryuk shrugged

"I won't die, I won't die, I won't die..." Katana repeated to herself like a mantra as she lowered her mini skirt a bit to the left to reveal a silver flute with a white ribbon

She grabbed the flute and run her finger over the lavender roses engraved on it with a dreamy look, she always did love flowers "Wish me luck" she finally said bringing the flute up to her mouth

"Break a leg" Ryuk said

Katana stared at him in horror

"It's an expression, it means good luck" Ryuk explained with a chuckle as Katana's face turned more relieved

"Idiot..." she muttered as she closed her eyes and began playing

Ryuk simply looked on as Katana's skin tone changed from pale to ivory, her hair going back to her waist turning light brown. Her outfit changed into a simple white kimono.

"I feel odd.." Katana commented opening her eyes which were now violet

"You look odd" Ryuk said

"I do?" Katana questioned

"Yes" Ryuk confirmed

"Well I feel heavier...my insides feel fuller almost as if I was a real human" Katana noted

"I might not be an expert but I think it's because you are human right now" Ryuk said

Katana's face morphed into panic "What!?" she yelled in shock

"Uh, kid you might not want to get attention to yourself." Ryuk said leading her to a more secluded place making sure to avoid other humans

"The queen is going to kill me if I lost my powers..." Katana said

"Check if you still have those powers" Ryuk commanded

Katana numbly nodded bringing her flute to her mouth, she played a quick piece which was meant to make it rain. The clouds slowly turned darker before rain started pouring down.

The girl let out a relieved sigh not caring how cold the rain was as it fell on her. "It still doesn't make sense..." she said _If I turned into a human why do I still have these powers? _She wondered to herself

"Look on the bright side, you're still able to use your flute." Ryuk pointed out, though he too found it odd. _What exactly can't that flute do?__._He wondered to himself

"So what now?" Katana questioned

"You should change your clothes" Ryuk noted "And put on some undergarments" he added

"Isn't this what normal Japanese girls wear?" Katana questioned looking down at her clothes

"That's not really the point" Ryuk said

"Well what is the point?" Katana questioned in a grumble

"I'm not sure Japanese girls should be showing that much skin" Ryuk stated eyeing how the kimono seemed to be chocking Katana's human form's assets and showing the whole world her cleavage

"So my outfit isn't acceptable?" Katana asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion _These two round squishy things might be why I feel heavier. _She noted to herself as she groped her breasts

Ryuk awkwardly coughed "No" he said

"Ah, then what should I wear?" she questioned

"I have no idea" Ryuk said shaking his head, "I'm going to go check out, stay here and don't move" he ordered as he flew away

* * *

When Ryuk came back he let out a sweat drop seeing Katana in the exact position seemingly having not moved at all "You can move now" he said

Katana let out a relieved breath "My face was getting tired" she noted as she blinked

"You really take everything literally" Ryuk stated

"Obedience is a common point for my kind" Katana argued, "So what should I wear?" she questioned

"I saw this human wearing something like your old clothes...the bottom half-"

"Skirt"

"Skirt, was longer and the top part had longer sleeves. The feet part were the same though" Ryuk explained

Katana brought up her flute, after playing a quick note her clothes changed again. This time she had a long black skirt reaching a bit under her knees, her black boots reached mid knee and she had a white button up shirt. "Like this?" she questioned

"I think" Ryuk shrugged "You should conjure up an umbrella"

Katana sighed playing another tune and then tucking away her flute in her left boots. It was now sunny again.

"Where does Light live?" she questioned

"Follow me" Ryuk grinned

* * *

"So while we're here pretend I'm not here. There's some cameras in Light's house and also don't talk about me. Just act like you're an old friend of Light's." Ryuk instructed as Katana walked to the door

Katana didn't say anything, she just hummed in confirmation.

"Good, you're a fast learner" Ryuk noted with a pleased nod "You have to hit the door with your knuckles" he instructed as Katana stood in front of the door

Katana promptly knocked on the door

"One moment!" a feminine voice called out

The door then went open to reveal a girl with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes, her hair was straight and cut short, with bangs and strands of hair that frame the sides of her face.

"Hi?" the girl asked

Katana smiled at the girl automatically "I am here for Light?" she requested inwardly surprised by her speech. _Changing into human form also changes my speech pattern? _She questioned herself

"Light just went out to buy some stuff for lunch" the girl said

"Sayu, who's at the door?" another voice asked as footsteps approached the door

Katana smiled at the older woman "Good afternoon" she greeted with a formal bow

"Since when were you so formal?" Ryuk grumbled

"Ah, hello there." the older woman greeted with a polite smile

Katana coughed, _Talk the way I want to talk! _She scolded herself "I'm looking for Light" she said staring directly at the older woman's eyes inwardly cheering over her victory over her speech pattern

"I'm afraid he just went out, you can come in and wait if you want..." the older woman said trailing off

"Ah, I'm Katana. Sorry for being so rude!" Katana quickly apologized

"Yeah, they really corrupted you" Ryuk noted

"Don't worry about it, I'm Sachiko and this is Sayu" Sachiko introduced

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sachiko-san, Sayu-san" Katana said as the two stepped aside allowing her to enter

"How exactly do you know my brother?" Sayu asked as she and Sachiko led Katana to the kitchen

"We have a mutual friend." Katana truthfully answered

"So you and Light aren't friends?" Sayu questioned with a frown

"Sayu..." Sachiko warned with a sigh

"I'm afraid not," Katana answered earning the two's attention along with a few prying people

"Why not? Don't you like him like every other girl?" Sayu questioned getting even more confused much to Ryuk's entertainment

"Well...to be honest I don't even know what Light looks like. I was just told to meet Light here by our mutual friend" Katana answered

"Oh, that explains it! Usually every girl has a crush on Light" Sayu said with a giggle

"They do? He must look really handsome" Katana mused

"Take a seat dear," Sachiko instructed

The two younger girls promptly sat at the table next to each other

"Well Light is pretty good looking, he could even me a model!" Sayu quickly said

_What's a model? _Katana wondered, outwardly she had an awed smile "I could imagine"

"You're really pretty too" Sayu allowed

"I think you are too Sayu-san" Katana said with a blush, it was the first time someone called her pretty after all

"R-really?" Sayu asked

"Really" Katana answered

Sayu grinned, usually she didn't receive any compliments since everyone always thought Light was greater at everything compared to her. Being complimented felt good "Thank you very much!" she thanked as genuinely as she could

Sachiko's eyes widened a bit in shock before a smile came, _Maybe Sayu's finally maturing _

"You are very welcomed Sayu-san" Katana said

"Just Sayu" Sayu said

Before Katana could say anything else the door went open with a call of "I'm home!"

"Welcome back!" Sachiko and Sayu called

"Here comes the devil himself!" Ryuk said with a laugh flying over Katana's head

"There was an extra pair of..." Light trailed off as he stood at the kitchen door looking at Katana "Am I interrupting something?" he questioned

"Katana's here to see you!" Sayu quickly said

Light's eyes momentarily went to the laughing Ryuk as a few pieces began forming, _A human? _He thought to himself, he pieced out that this girl was Ryuk's friend but he didn't expect her to be human. "Oh." Light said with a sheepish smile _Damn you Ryuk, this might make me look suspicious_

"I feel offended..." Katana finally said

"I'm sorry-" Light began but was cut off

"But I suppose our friend really likes misinforming people about certain arrangements." Katana said shaking her head with a small smile

"What are you talking about Katana?" Sayu asked

"Ryu-chan must have given Light the wrong information" Katana answered

Light chuckled slipping back into his acting mode, "He lets you call him Ryu-chan?" he questioned inwardly glad that Ryuk's friend knew how to cover up

"Not really, that's just what my other friends call him. It irritated him so I decided to stick with it you see." Katana answered

"A death of god being called 'chan' is just degrading" Ryuk grumbled

"Well good to know, I should call him that too" Light saidsaid

Hey! Who told you you could just-" Ryuk atempted to scold

"That would be very rude" Katana said narrowing her eyes at Light

"Well you called him that first" Light pointed out

"It's because I have the right to" Katana said making the tension appear

"Really?" Light questioned, _What is wrong with her? _He wondered

"Really" Katana nodded, "After all he is _my _childhood friend" she said

"R-right..." Light said with a nod ignoring the laughing Ryuk

Then Katana smiled, "I can see why you said Light had some good looks Sayu" she said making the tension go away

"Hmm, told you so" Sayu said with a nod

"I suppose we should get on with this arranged meeting?" Katana questioned

"Yeah, mom? I'll be taking Katana up to my room" Light informed

"That won't really be needed" Katana quickly said, "Whatever we have to say to each other isn't anything that needs us to be alone in a closed space, right?"

"Right" _She's making things harder..but I guess she's right seeing as there's cameras all over the place. _Giving a smile Light sat across from the still politely smiling Katana

"So why exactly did he send you to me of all people?" Light asked

"Because he said you're the funniest guy he knows" Katana answered with a simple shrug, "I was also hoping you could help me find the place I'm staying at."

"Right, you're new here" Light said

"Really?" Sayu asked jumping in the conversation

Katana nodded "Yes, the friend I was talking about asked me to come here on short notice to help him" she answered

"Well then after lunch I can help you get to your place" Light said

"Thank you" Katana thanked

"You're welcome, any friend of his is a friend of mine after all" Light said smiling at her

Katana merely chuckled, _I wish I could say the same about you but you aren't really Ryuk's friend now are you?_

"So Katana where are you from?" Sayu questioned

"She's from America" Light quickly answered

"Cool! Do you know English!?" Sayu asked

Light turned to look at Katana, _She probably doesn't...why did I say America?_

"_Yes, I love English_" Katana fluently said

_Saved. _Light thought to himself "She said 'yes, I love English'." he translated for Sayu

"That's so cool! How come you know Japanese so well though?" Sayu questioned and Light was about to question but Katana beat him to it

"It's because Japanese is a language I adored ever since I could remember, the words flow better in music..." Katana said with a far off dreamy look

"You like music?" Sachiko questioned placing some dishes in front of the trio

"I love music" Katana stated

* * *

_**Chapter end**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I wanna thank ****Yuri Neko no ashi (and some anonymous user) for reviewing my story! X) **_

_**Your good reviews push me harder to writing more chapters faster! And also feel free to give me pointers on some things I may have done wrong. **_

_**I don't own Death Note **_

* * *

** Chapter three: First encounter  
**

* * *

_**Katana's POV**_

After like 90 minutes of non-stop playful chit-chat between the girls Light was sitting there with a blank expression trying to hide his annoyance caused by the conversation between his sister, his mother and me.

"Now say you have to go home anxiously." Ryuk instructed his hand still on his belly from laughing

"Oh man, I've really got to get home. My parents are going to kill me!" I said anxiously as Ryuk told me to looking at the wall clock.

"Already?" Sayu asked disappointed. "Maybe I could come along to take you home." Sayu said enthusiastically

"No, no, that's fine. I think Light can handle it by himself" I said flailing my arms in denial so she wouldn't find out about my lie

"Ooh, do I perhaps sense someone wanting some alone time with my son?" Sachiko asked with a smirk

"No, it's nothing like that." I said with a giggle

"It's totally understandable if you do, no one will judge you" Sayu said reassuringly

I looked over at light who had faked a blush to appear normal in-front of his family and I didn't understand what was happening to his face. Suddenly I felt a weird sensation.

_Apparently my human form has decided to control its-self in my favor given the situation._ I thought

"Aww, you're both blushing! _So cute!_" Sayu cooed fangirling over her ship.

Light immediately turned away pretending to be embarrassed. I did the same in the opposite direction following Light' lead assuming it was a normal humans reaction.

"Though this is adorable in many ways, I think the two of you should get going. We don't want Katana's parents to worry" Sachiko said with a grin.

"Okay. Are you ready to go Katana?" Light asked relieved while standing up.

"Yep!" I said enthusiastically standing up.

I walked towards Sayu to say goodbye. I tried to give her a handshake but she pulled me closer and put her arms around me.

"Bye Katana, I really hope to see you again" Sayu said in my ear.

I didn't understand what was going on. I just stood there awkward not knowing what to do. I looked at Ryuk who was standing in a corner facing me. I indicated to him that I didn't know what to do.

"Just put your arms around her Ana" Ryuk instructed with a chuckle

And so I did as I was told by the slightly annoying Shinigami who is supposed to be helping me appear normal.

"I hope to see you again too Sayu" I said sweetly.

She let go of the hug. Then I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear since it was annoying me. Then I moved on to Sachiko who nearly made me lose my balance when she hugged me

"Goodbye Katana, I'm really going to miss you!" Sachiko said with genuine emotions.

I looked over at Light who was just standing there with an expression like he couldn't wrap his brain around how we were so close in that short amount of time.

"I'm going to miss you too Sachiko-san. I hope I can come by again some day" I said smirking at Light.

"I'd really like that" Sachiro said releasing from the hug.

I put on my shoes and walked out with Light and Ryuk following me. Light said goodbye and shut the door. We began walking away, after the house was no longer in our view Light asked

"So how do you know Ryuk? And how can you see him?"

I was about to open my mouth to answer him but Ryuk beat me to it.

"I ran away when I was little to her world and that's when we met. And she can see me 'cause she's a Henkō no kami. But you probably already pieced that together since she hasn't touched your Death Note like any other human would have to do to see me" Ryuk answered

"Why didn't you tell me Ryuk?" Light asked teasingly

"'Cause it's none of your business" Ryuk answered rather coldly.

"How can everyone see you?" Light asked completely ignoring Ryuk's coldness

"I turned into a human using my flute." I answered with a blank expression

"So your flute is like a Death Note for Gods of change?"

"Yup. Our worlds are connected, if we change something in our world it might affect something in their world and the other way around" I answered

"How do you change things?" Light asked curiously

"Well I concentrate on what I want to change and play a tune on my flute and then it changes" I enlightened

"Hmm interesting..." Light asked seeming to go deep in thought

"So if you drop your flute on earth then a human can use it?" Light asked coming out of his thoughts

"I don't know, it has never happened before. If you want an answer to that then I'll have to check with the Queen." I offered

"The Queen?" Light asked frowning confused

"Yes, she rules over all Gods of change. She is what you humans would refer to as a 'Queen bee' or-" I answered being cut off By Ryuk

"A dictator" Ryuk added with a smirk

"Yes. She is the first of us, when she got tired of being alone she created us to accompany her and help her out with her duties."I agreed

"Okay. What does your other form look like?" Light asked curious

"You want me to show you? You won't freak out on me will you?" I asked teasingly

"Yes I want you to show me, and no I won't freak out. Ryuk already had the pleasure of seeing that when we met" Light said while Ryuk was chuckling in the background

"Okay then, let's go into that alley so I can transform." I said pointing at the closest alley I saw

We went all the way into the far off corner of the alley and I took out my flute from my left boot. I was about to put it up to my mouth when I was interrupted by Ryuk

"Does he have to touch your flute to see you after you transform?"

"I suppose" I said handing my flute to Light so he could touch it. Light looked as if he wasn't sure about it

"Go ahead. It won't hurt" I said convincing him

"I think" I whispered with a sly grin as Light touched the flute. Apparently he didn't hear what I said

"Done" he said with relief in his voice

"Okay here we go" I said holding the flute up to my mouth. I started playing a tune and immediately started transforming again I felt stings and chills on my body as I did before. I did my best not to let it seem as though I was in pain. All I could hear was the mesmerizing sound of my flute, and I was pulled into it, lived in it, enjoyed it to the fullest since the only way I could play my flute was if I had to change something. And then my senses told me I was done transforming and so I finished up the tune. As I came back to reality I opened my eyes. I scanned Light' face for some kind of reaction

"Okay" he said with a blank expression

"Okay?" I asked kind of pissed

"Yeah" Light still with the same expression on his face.

"I went through all that and all I get is a fucking 'okay'?! I don't even get a comment on how I look?" I yelled _extremely_ annoyed wanting to beat the crap out of him in a big ball of violence

"Yeah, pretty much" he said teasingly

And that's when I really lost it and I tried to attack him but I was stopped by Ryuk

"Ana, don't. remember we still need him" Ryuk whispered in my ear. I remembered my mission. I gave up and sighed in defeat

"What?" Light asked confused

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it" I answered still angry

"Um okay" Light said not seeming to give it much thought. Ryuk and I walked behind him out of the alley

"Hey Light isn't it time we go back to your house?" Ryuk asked looking at a clock in a little shop across the street.

"Yeah it seems like a good time to go back" Light said blandly

"Ryuk, should I come too or can I stay outside and eat some pineapples?" I asked hoping he wouldn't make me stay with Light

"How did I not see this coming?" Ryuk said with a sigh "I don't wanna be alone with him. Since you're here can you please stay with me?" He asked with a whisper staring at me with his creepy fish eyes

"You are aware that i have ears right Ryuk?" Light asked retorically keeping his voice down

"Fine, I guess I could stay for _one_ night" I sighed slumping my shoulders

"Thanks Ana" Ryuk said with a smirk on his face

"Yeah yeah. You owe me one for this" I said annoyed that I didn't have a chance at getting any pineapples tonight

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that" he said rolling his eyes

"Then what?" I asked with a little anticipation

"It's an expression Ana" he said enjoying my cluelessness

"These human expressions are starting to get on my nerves" I said with a perpetual frown

Ryuk did his usual laugh as I just continued to follow the brown haired guy who had the audacity to not say anything about my appearance

"Is she always like this?" Light asked trying to trigger some kind of funny moment for his own amusement

"Pretty much" Ryuk said trying to hide his laughs

I could literally feel myself getting more pissed by the second. All I could do at the moment was secretly give him death glares while he walked

* * *

_**At Light' house**_

Light entered announcing "I'm back!" to no one in particular taking off his shoes. Then he proceeded to go up to his room and locked the doordoor behind him. Then he sat down on his desk chair as if nothing out of the ordinary happened opening one of his 'magazines'

"Oh I forgot to tell you Ana, Light can't talk to us because there are hidden cameras everywhere" Ryuk said sitting down next to me on the ground

"Why?" I asked furrowing my brows

"Well the short version is that he is a suspect for murders that he committed using the death note. And the police put cameras all over the house to see if there was anything suspicious"Ryuk answered

"Well he must not be a very good criminal if he's already a suspect" i said giving a singular chuckle. Ryuk laughed trying to hide it behind his hand.

After a while of silence Ryuk broke it and asked "Hey Ana?"

"Yeah?" with anticipation

"Do you forgive me?" Ryuk asked looking at the ground

"Of course I do. You came back didn't you?" I said with a grin

He continued staring at the ground silently. I couldn't tell if he was sad or not

"Is something wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder concerned

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Ryuk asked still not facing me

"Because your my friend silly! It's what friends are for" I said questioning myself if I said it right

"Heh" he said with a smirk

* * *

**_End chapter_**


	4. Chapter 4

** I'd love to hear from you guys! It's my fuel. And also as I've said before feel free to give me pointers.  
**

**Anyways.. enjoy!**

**I do not own Death Note.  
**

**Chapter four: Always watching**_**  
**_

* * *

** Light's room**

"I'm so _bored_" Katana whined, she gave Ryuk an accusing look "I thought you said Light was fun!"

Ryuk chuckled "He is, but he can't exactly entertain us with the cameras around"

"When will the cameras go away?" Katana questioned

"I don't know, they've been here for just two days." Ryuk answered

It took Light every fiber in his body not to twitch in annoyance at the two supernatural beings who were complaining. He didn't exactly like the situation either.

"I want an orange!" Katana exclaimed

"I want some apples" Ryuk said

The two shared a look before turning to Light "_Liight"_ Katana called as the two roamed over Light "How about a reward? I handled meeting your family pretty well if I do say so myself"

"I'm out of chips" Light commented out loud as he ate the last chip, he stood up and made his way downstairs

"I'm going out for a bit!" he called out

* * *

"Ne, Light?" Katana questioned peeling her orange as she was back in her human form

"What?" Light asked

"Can I have some money? I want to go 'shopping' like Sayu said girls do" Katana requested

Light contemplated this for a bit, _I had something I wanted to ask Ryuk when he's alone. This is the perfect opportunity. _He thought to himself "Come back when you're done and make sure no one sees you turn back into your other form" he ordered

"Roger!" Katana said with a salute, her face broke into a grin as she tackled Light into a hug "You're a great human!" she said

Light shot the amused Ryuk a look as if asking if Katana will listen "Relax," Ryuk started with a grin "Henko no kagami take obedience seriously, once they give you their word they'll follow through to the end"

Satisfied Light handed Katana some money which she took with great glee. "I'm off!" she declared running away

"So Ryuk" Light started, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you" he stated

Ryuk munched on his apple "What?" he questioned

"Why did you ask Katana if she forgave you earlier?" Light asked raising a curios eyebrow

"I just wanted to make sure she'll go along with something I wanted her to do," Ryuk casually answered "Henko no kagami are vengeful beings after all" he added as an after thought as he grinned at Light "Make sure you don't piss Katana off"

"Or what? She'll hurt me?" Light questioned in amusement

"You'll find out soon enough" Ryuk answered

"Also..." Light started "What would happen if I tell Katana what you just told me? I'd consider not telling her if you tell me L's whereabouts and his name" he offered

Ryuk snorted in amusement "Go ahead and tell her, but who do you think she'll believe? Me or you?" he cockily asked

* * *

**With Katana.**

_Humans are geniuses..._Katana thought in awe as she flipped over to the other page of a shoujo manga.

"Miss, are you going to buy that?" the clerk asked with a sweat drop

"In a bit..." Katana answered plopping a lollipop in her mouth

The clerk merely shook her head in amusement "Young people and their comic books these days" the old lady muttered to herself

"Just tell her you love her already!" Katana urged flipping the page again "Idiot, you missed your chance!"

* * *

**During Katana's arrival, somewhere else.**

**Third person POV**

"Your son had been doing nothing out of the ordinary..." L noted a bit after Light had gone grocery shopping.

"Why wouldn't he?" Soichiro questioned

"Hmm, I was just commenting on his behaviour so far, no need to be so serious" L stated

Soichiro sighed, relaxing a bit.

A knock brought the two's attention.

"One moment!" Sayu Yagami called out approaching the door

The door then went open to reveal a girl with waist-length light brown hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a long black skirt that reached a bit under her knees, her black boots reached mid knee and she had a white button up shirt.

"Who's that?" L asked glancing at Soichiro

"I don't know, I've never seen her before" Soichiro answered with a frown, the two then turned their attention back

"Hi?" Sayu asked

The girl smiled "I am here for Light?" she requested

"Light just went out to buy some stuff for lunch" Sayu stated

"Sayu, who's at the door?" Sachiko asked walking to the door

The girl smiled smiled at the older woman "Good afternoon" she greeted with a formal bow

"Ah, hello there." Sachiko greeted with a polite smile

The girl coughed "I'm looking for Light" she said staring directly at Sachiko's eyes.

"I'm afraid he just went out, you can come in and wait if you want..." Sachiko informed the girl trailing off

"Ah, I'm Katana. Sorry for being so rude!" the newly dubbed Katana quickly apologized

"Don't worry about it, I'm Sachiko and this is Sayu" Sachiko introduced

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sachiko-san, Sayu-san" Katana said as the two stepped aside allowing her to enter

"How exactly do you know my brother?" Sayu asked as she and Sachiko led Katana to the kitchen

"Good question" L stated staring intently at the new guest

"We have a mutual friend." Katana answered

"Mutual friend?" Soichiro repeated with a frown

"So you and Light aren't friends?" Sayu questioned with a frown

"Sayu..." Sachiko warned with a sigh

"I'm afraid not," Katana answered earning the two's attention along with Soichiro and L's

"Why not? Don't you like him like every other girl?" Sayu questioned getting even more confused

"Well...to be honest I don't even know what Light looks like. I was just told to meet Light here by our mutual friend" Katana answered

"The question is," L started earning Soichiro's attention "Who exactly is their mutual friend?"

"Oh, that explains it! Usually every girl has a crush on Light" Sayu said with a giggle

"They do? He must look really handsome" Katana mused

"Take a seat dear," Sachiko instructed

The two younger girls promptly sat at the table next to each other

"Well Light is pretty good looking, he could even me a model!" Sayu quickly said

Katana looked confused for a moment but then she had an awed smile "I could imagine" she stated

"You're really pretty too" Sayu allowed

"I think you are too Sayu-san" Katana said with a blush

"R-really?" Sayu asked

"Really" Katana answered

Sayu grinned "Thank you very much!" she thanked much to Soichiro's shock.

Soichiro knew his daughter wasn't a girl with very manners and it was odd for Sayu to compliment let alone thank someone.

Sachiko's eyes widened a bit in shock before a smile came.

"Why does Sayu Yagami thanking the girl earn such a reaction from you and your wife?" L questioned looking at Soichiro

"Sayu is pretty mean to people she meets for the first time, so having her react pleasantly to this girl despite not knowing her before hand is a surprise" Soichiro answered

"You are very welcomed Sayu-san" Katana said

"Just Sayu" Sayu said

Then the door went open to reveal Light who promptly let out a "I'm home!" and then he noticed Katana's footwear, he shook his head walking towards the kitchen

"Welcome back!" Sachiko and Sayu called

"There was an extra pair of..." Light trailed off as he stood at the kitchen door looking at Katana "Am I interrupting something?" he questioned

"Katana's here to see you!" Sayu quickly said

"Oh." Light said with a sheepish smile

"They really don't know each other" Soichiro noted

"Yes, unless they're acting" L stated

"Acting?" Soichiro questioned in disbelief

"Yes, in order to make her presence known Katana introduced herself as a friend of Light's friend. However this theory has merely a three percent chance of being true" L explained

"I see..." Soichiro stated turning back to the TV

"I feel offended..." Katana finally said

"I'm sorry-" Light began but was cut off

"But I suppose our friend really likes misinforming people about certain arrangements." Katana said shaking her head with a small smile

"What are you talking about Katana?" Sayu asked

"Ryu-chan must have given Light the wrong information" Katana answered

Light chuckled in amusement "He lets you call him Ryu-chan?" he questioned

"Not really, that's just what my other friends call him. It irritated him so I decided to stick with it you see." Katana answered

"Well good to know, I should call him that too" Light said

"That would be very rude" Katana said narrowing her eyes at Light

"Well you called him that first" Light pointed out

"It's because I have the right to" Katana said making the tension appear

"It seems your son said something which offended her" L commented

"Really?" Light questioned seemingly taken aback

"Really" Katana nodded, "After all he is _my _childhood friend" she said

"She placed great emphasis on the fact that this mutual friend of the two is her childhood friend" L noted, "She must be very possessive of others" he concluded

"R-right..." Light said with a nod

Then Katana smiled, "I can see why you said Light had some good looks Sayu" she said making the tension go away

"Hmm, told you so" Sayu said with a nod

"I suppose we should get on with this arranged meeting?" Katana questioned

"Yeah, mom? I'll be taking Katana up to my room" Light informed

"That won't really be needed" Katana quickly said, "Whatever we have to say to each other isn't anything that needs us to be alone in a closed space, right?"

"She doesn't seem to want to be alone with your son" L noted

"Maybe she doesn't like closed spaces" Soichiro offered

"Right" Giving a smile Light sat across from the still politely smiling Katana

"So why exactly did he send you to me of all people?" Light asked

"Because he said you're the funniest guy he knows" Katana answered with a simple shrug, "I was also hoping you could help me find the place I'm staying at."

Soichiro coughed a bit at that

"Is something wrong?" L questioned

"I just don't know how this friend of theirs could think my son is funny" Soichiro answered

"Hmm, from what I've seen so far Light Yagami is a serious person" L stated

"Right, you're new here" Light said

"Really?" Sayu asked jumping in the conversation

Katana nodded "Yes, the friend I was talking about asked me to come here on short notice to help him" she answered

"Help with what exactly?" Soichiro questioned narrowing his eyes

"Well then after lunch I can help you get to your place" Light said

"Thank you" Katana thanked

"You're welcome, any friend of his is a friend of mine after all" Light said smiling at her

Katana merely chuckled in amusement.

"So Katana where are you from?" Sayu questioned

"She's from America" Light quickly answered

"Cool! Do you know English!?" Sayu asked

Light turned to look at Katana, his face showing a bit of worry

"_Yes, I love English_" Katana fluently said

"She said 'yes, I love English'." Light translated

"That's so cool! How come you know Japanese so well though?" Sayu questioned

"It's because Japanese is a language I adored ever since I could remember, the words flow better in music..." Katana said with a far off dreamy look

"You like music?" Sachiko questioned placing some dishes in front of the trio

"I love music" Katana stated

Then Katana engaged with some chit chat with the other females

"Watari..." L called still looking intently at Katana. _Five percent.._

* * *

**Present time, Light.**

"I'm back!" Light called re entering his house

"Hey Light?" Sayu asked just as she was walking downstairs

"What?" Light asked

"Do you know if Katana might come again?" Sayu asked with a hopeful look

"Maybe, it depends on her mood." Light answered, "You and mom really like her,huh?" he questioned in amusement

Sayu nodded "She's cool, I really want to go shopping with her sometime"

"That's a good idea" Light said with a closed eye smile "She's new here after all"

"Yeah, mom also wants to join us if Katana says yes" Sayu informed with a grin

"I'm sure Katana will say yes." Light assured her

"She has a weird name though, doesn't katana mean sword? I thought she was from America" Sayu thoughtfully said

"She is, her father was Japanese while her mother's an American." Light easily lied, _This will make L suspect Katana more and in turn might make him suspect me even more so too but if I play it well and convince him that I truly don't know much about Katana he'll go on a wild goose chase to prove that Katana is Kira._

"Oh" Sayu said, her mouth dropping open in an 'o'

* * *

**With Katana.**

"Excuse me m'am?" Katana asked the clerk

The old woman looked at Katana with a kind smile "Yes miss?"

"Do you by any chance have the next volume of Say I love you?" Katana asked

"Why yes I do, it's in the back" the clerk answered

"May I please read it?" Katana asked with a hopeful look

"Of course you may" the clerk chuckled, _What a polite girl._

_What a kind old lady..._Katana thought

* * *

**With Watari.**

_This is odd. _Watari thought to himself

He had just searched the data base for any information that could match Katana's description. "Better tell L.." he muttered to himself

Watari picked up the phone and called L.

"Yes. this is Ryuzaki speaking" L said emotionless

"Sir I could not find anything on Katana. She has absolutely no history anywhere."

"Interesting.." L said going deep in thought. "Thank you Watari. I will inform you if I need anything else."

"You're very welcome sir. Goodbye" They hung up

"What is it?" Soichiro said looking at L

"It seems Katana has no history" He said still deep in thought

"Is that possible?" Soichiro asked

"Yes. If a child were born outside of a hospital or somewhere without a certified nurse present then they would have no records of the child when it was born. And if the child doesn't go to school get an ID or go to the dentist then they wouldn't have any records there either. This is mostly the case in poor countries like Africa, but it could happen anywhere really. The fact that she can speak English so fluently makes me doubt that she didn't go to school. Of course there are other sources but they would have records too." He answered still staring at the TV screen

"Oh." Soichiro said realizing the logic of what L was saying

* * *

_**Chapter end  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks L'sgf and Amanda for the reviews! :D And L'sgf I won't let her do that. And the original jokes are definitely coming. And as for the flashback.. it's coming but maybe not right away.**

**Hate to do this to you guys but 5 reviews minimum for next chapter! Anyways ENJOY!**

**I do not own Death Note **

**Chapter five: Lost and found**

* * *

**Two days later, with Light, third person POV**

_Where is she? She's been out 'shopping' for two days now. I didn't give her that much money... Unless L had something to do with it. He could have taken her... Getting information out of her will be useless, she knows nothing about me. _Light thought sitting on his bed.

"Light you look annoyed. It's because of Katana isn't it?" Ryuk said leaning at the opposite wall from where Light was sitting.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's not easy to kidnap trust me." Ryuk teased.

Light stayed silent. Then blurted out saying "I'm being cooped up in there too long, better get some fresh air."

"You're gonna go look for her aren't you?" Ryuk said with a sheepish smile

Light walked out of his room silently ignoring what Ryuk said and went downstairs. On the way out Sayu stopped him

"Light?" She asked kind of down

"Yeah?" He asked casually

"Have you heard anything from Katana? I really wanna see her" She said looking up at him

"No I haven't heard anything from her since the last time we've seen herher" Light said

"Oh. If you do hear anything from her can you ask her to come over?" She said hopefully

"Sure" Light said with a smirk

"Yay! Thanks Light" She said hugging his waist

"You're welcome." Light said amused. Sayu broke away from the hug

Light exited yelling out "Bye mom, Bye Sayu! Be back soon!"

"Bye!" they both yelled out after him

He shut the door and was followed by Ryuk

"Where are we gonna go first?" Ryuk asked hovering over Light's head

Light stayed silent until the house was out of sight

"I wanna check in town first where there are a lot of shops around there and she might still be there since they don't close at night. I'm also thinking that L might have taken her to get information out of her since she's suspicious to him" Light said with his head down

"Okay" Ryuk said emotionles

* * *

**Meanwhile with Katana**

Katana woke up still in the convenience store with a manga on her lap. Still dazed she looked around her. She had two big piles of manga next to her. She suddenly felt a craving for wood.

"Goodmorning dear, I have some tea here for you" the clerk said looking down at Katana

"Thanks miss, but you really didn't have to. I could have made it myself" Katana said with a faint grin

"I did it because I wanted to" she said bending over to give Katana the tea

"Thanks miss" Katana said taking the cup from the clerk' hands

"You already said that silly" she said grinning at Katana

"I know that" Katana said bringing the cup up to her mouth. The clerk started walking away. Katana stopped half way and asked "Um miss?"

_Why does she insist on calling me that?_ She thought with a smile

"Yes dear?" She said turning to face the girl once again.

"Do you have a pencil? I wanna underline some things in the manga I bought." Katana asked

"There are some pencils over there. I think I saw some with characters on them too." she said pointing at the isle next to the fridge. She then went to the counter and drank tea that she had made for herself.

Katana put her tea down and walked to the isle. _I wonder if she's gonna charge me for the pencils._There were three kinds of pencils. Plain simple ones, pencils with bears as erasers and pencils with anime characters on them. She picked one of the pencils up (one of the anime ones). _I haven't read this manga yet. _Katana thought looking at the characters.

"Wich manga are these from?" Katana asked holding up the pencil

"I think it's clannad. Let me guess you're gonna insist on buying the pencils and the manga"

"Yup" Katana said with a wide smile

"Well I won't let you. I'll take care of it" she said with a no nonsense tone

Katana looked sheepish "But I'd feel bad for being a freeloader" she tried to reason

"Nonsense, you've actually been helping me gain more profit by recommending those manga to others and playing that flute of yours." the clerk pointed out with a smile

Katana blushed a bit looking down, feeling appreciated made her embarrassed "B-but you're l-letting me s-stay here for free..."

"I wouldn't let a girl like you homeless by yourself, god knows what might happen to you. And don't tell me something like 'Kira won't let that happen', Kira isn't the solution to everything. Even with him the world is still..." the clerk trailed off with a sad frown

Katana blinked _Isn't Kira entertaining? _She questioned in her head as she frowned "Personally I don't care about Kira or anything like that." she stated aloud ignoring the clerk's surprised look "Bad or good, I don't care as long as this 'Kira' doesn't try anything funny."

The clerk frowned in disapproval "Dear, is that really how _you _feel? What if someone you know gets killed by Kira? Only then when it's too late will you see Kira for what he or she truly is?"

Katana just smiled "I have no one that Kira can take away from me"

The clerk now had pitying eyes on Katana but she was stubborn "There has to be someone you're close to"

Katana merely shook her head, "What's the point? In the end everyone stabs you in the back at one point or another" the way she spoke made the clerk know it was from experience

"Not everyone is like that." the clerk tried again "Have some hope."

Katana snorted "Hope? I've lost all hope humanity"

"Please don't ever say you've lost hope for humanity!" the clerk exclaimed as if that thought itself broke her heart

Now Katana was a neutral girl, she mostly just did what she was supposed to without thinking of her or anyone else's feelings. That basically came with the job of being a henko no kagami, but this time having a mere human trying to convince her to have hope made her a bit off balance. Should she laugh or take this seriously?

"Why do you care miss?" she asked in confusion

"Why shouldn't I?" the clerk shot back

"Because humans only think of themselves doing whatever it takes to benefit themselves" Katana recited

"Then those aren't humans!" the clerk yelled

Katana was about to open her mouth to answer but Light came in with Ryuk floating close behind him

"Hey. What are you doing here? Why didn't you come back?" Light asked standing at the entrance

"I didn't wanna intrude on you and your family. I know you guys wanna help but the fact is I'm homeless. I couldn't live off of you guys so I decided to come here instead and live using my own money." Katana said with a grin hoping Light would play along

"You know you can come anytime you want right? We really don't mind you staying with us. besides It'l give you a chance to sort things out financially." Light said playing along much to Katana's delight _Maybe he's not so bad._ Katana thought

"I c-couldn't possibly.."Katana said trailing off trying to put on her best show

"Who is this dear?" the clerk asked confused

"This is Light Yagami, Light this is miss Okita she's been letting me stay here and read manga for the last two days."Katana said cheerfully

"Nice to meet you miss Okita" Light said looking at miss Okita

"Nice to meet you too dear. Katana why didnt you tell me you had such handsome friends?"Miss Okita said with a sheepish smile

Katana rolled her eyes with a smile

"Come on Katana" Light said grabbing Katana's hand. Katana hadn't realized that he came in and was now standing infront of her.

Katana froze, then blinked.

"Go on" Miss Okita said reasuringly

"B-but.. Fine lets go" Katana said disapointed

"But i'm paying for everything I used" Katana added looking at miss Okita directly

"Fine by me but since you didn't _use_ the pencils or the manga books their my gift" miss Okita pointed out with e smirk

"Hmm" Katana said narrowing her eyes at the presistent lady

"Fine" Katana added stretching her arms

"I'll get some bags for you. How many pencils did you want?" miss Okita said ducking behind the counter to get the bags

"I wanted to get five of each but since you're paying for my library I want two of each" Katana answered

"Okay"miss Okita said plainly. Of course she had something else in mind

Light merely blinked at the scene. miss Okita rose up with the bags and walked towards Katana

"Here you go" miss Okita said handing Katana two bags

"Thanks miss" Katana said taking the bags from miss Okita's hands and filling them with her manga

"You're very welcome dear" she said grining at Katana

Katana filled both bags with manga, ice cream and anything else she felt she might get cravings for later on. While Katana wasn't looking miss Okita took some more pencils and put them in her apron.

"Are you ready to go dear?" she asked

"Yup, just gotta get those pencils" Katana answered looking up from her bags

Katana walked a short distance to the pencil rack and got the promised amount from it. She put them in her bags.

"I've got to take note of everything you've got so I can pay them all so could you please set them on the counter dear?"miss Okita asked

"Sure" Katana said walking to the counter followed by miss Okita and Light. miss Okita now stood behind the counter

"Here they are" Katana said almost dropping the heavy bags on the counter. miss Okita put the bags on her lap and slipped the pencils in without Katana noticing "Okay let's see...One..Three..Thirteen..Two..Six.." she counted softly while taking notes in a tiny flip-book

"Done." she stated putting the bags back on the counter. She stood up and walked around the counter and said "Be back soon Katana." while hugging Katana. "Make sure you get him" she whispered in Katana's ear with a smirk. Katana whispered back "As if" with a happy smirk. They released from the hug.

"What?" Light asked confused

"Oh nothing dear, don't worry about it" miss Okita said avoiding the question

"Uh okay" Light said obviously still confused

"Bye miss! I'll definitely be back!" Katana said walking out followed by Light and Ryuk

After closing the door he, Katana and Ryuk walked next to each other all not sharing eye-contact

"Hey Katana" Ryuk said

"Hey Ryuk. Did you have fun babysitting?" Katana asked teasingly

"Hell no. Why did you leave me to watch him alone?" Ryuk asked

"Sorry Ryuk But I just enjoyed myself so much." Katana answered with a sheepish smile

suddenly Light asked "Have you been in there all this time?"

"Yup. When I went in two days ago I got hooked on shoujo manga and I couldn't just leave them and come back. I had to finish the manga."Katana answered kind of annoyed he cut off her previous conversation

"Okay. But why did miss Okita let you stay there?" Light asked

"I said I was homeless, and also she because I played my flute I was bringing in more customers to the store" Katana answered uninterested in the conversation

"Mm. Why did you buy pencils?" Light asked looking at one of the bags

"I have cravings." Katana answered simply

"Do you always have them?" Light asked not at all weirded out that she wants to eat pencils

"Yup. They're different every day." she answered not sharing eye-contact with Light

"Oh. That explains a lot" Light said having a eureka moment

Katana sweatdropped inwardly. They arrived at Light's house. Katana was still in her human form. They entered and took off their shoes.

"I'm home!" Light yelled as usual

"I'm here too!" Katana yelled hoping to annoy Light putting down her heavy bags next to her boots

"Who is it Light?" Sayu asked aloud from the living room

"Katana" Light said simply

"Katana!" Sayu yelled almost jumping. Sayu ran to Katana as fast as those little legs could take her and glomped her. Light ignored the situation and walked up to his room

"Hi Sayu! Did you really miss me that much?" Katana asked getting over the shock

"Of course I did! Where were you?" Sayu asked looking up at Katana still hugging her waist

"Sayu!" Sachiko said embarrassed

"I was shopping at the convenience store" Katana said petting Sayu lightly on her head

"Oh... What else did you do?" Sayu asked releasing from the hug

"Nothing. I was literally there for two days" Katana said

"What? Why?" Sayu asked confused

"Well you see when I walked in I started wandering around and I found some manga and I just kept reading it till Light came" she explained

"Wow, why did they let you stay?" Sayu asked signaling Katana to follow her

"Because I told the lady I was homeless" She said with her little angel look following Sayu

Sayu giggled as they arrived in the livingroom

"So what have _you_ been doing Sayu?" She asked sitting down on the couch. Sayu sat next to her

"Mostly watching TV" Sayu said motioning at the TV

"Oh" She said

"Do you wanna go to the mall with me?" Sayu asked

"What's a mall?" She asked tilting her head to the side

Sayu laughed

"Its a big place where you can buy all kinds of things from tons of shops" Sayu answered.

"Humans are awesome!" She said in awe not at all aware that it was an unusual reference

"Uh.. Yeah I guess so" Sayu said thinking _Humans..? _

"You've never been to a mall have you?" Sayu asked

"Nope" She answered shaking her head

"I guess we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Sayu said with a grin

Katana nodded not knowing how else to react to that expression

"When can we go?"she asked

"We could go now if you want to. I'm already done with my homework" Sayu answered gliding her right foot on the floor

"Great! Is your mom coming too?" she asked with a grin

"I dont know.. Mom?" Sayu said looking over at her mom in the kitchen whom was cleaning the counter and washing the dishes

"Yes Sayu?" Sachiko asked in her usual manner

"Katana wants to know if you wanna go to the mall with us" Sayu said

"I'm your mom so I have to be there since your father is still working. Sachiko said cautious. _She's still too young to be left alone with Katana as much as I like her I can't take any chances._ Sachiko thought

"Uh, okay" Sayu said rolling her eyes playfully

"When are you two going?" Sachiko asked

Sayu looked at Katana awaiting her to answer. _What's happening why is she looking at me like that? _Katana thought

"Well..?" Sayu said nudging her._ Oh I think she wants me to say when._ Katana thought

"We were thinking today is that okay?" She said with a sheepish smile

"Okay that's fine. I'll have to call your father and tell him" Sachiko answered going deep in thought. _Though that would probably be useless since he's working around the clock these days. But he still needs to know.. _Sachik thought

"Yay! Then it's settled. We're going to the mall!" Sayu said with her fist in the air so loud that Katana was startled.

"Sayu!" Sachiko said embarrassed by how loud Sayu was being

* * *

**Chapter** **end**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews guys! See? I'm a girl of my wordword. I know it's shorter than usual. I had writers block so this is all I could do for now. **

**Anyways, ****MonaTheGreat, Light was being his 'normal' self at the time so that might be why you thought he was out of character. Light has a thing where he acts normal infront of people and not the guy we know him as.**

**And Justsomeone, thank you very much for your review. It's nice to know I've been doing so well. I always try to do the best I can at something I am very grateful :). And the way you apologize for your mistakes is adorable. I wish you all the best! ;)**

**Reviews = FUEL**

**I don't own Death Note**

**Chapter six: Sadness, discovery and wonder**

* * *

**30 minutes later, somewhere else**

L and Soichiro were calmly watching the footage on the screen. L was eating cake.

"Alright now we have to wait for mom to Finnish getting ready." Sayu said standing in front of her closed door

"Yep." Katana said sitting on Sayu' bed

*awkward silence*

"So Sayu, what kind of things are in a mall?" Katana asked curiously

"All kinds of stuff, clothes, toys, food, electronics, accesories, books.."Sayu answered sitting next to Katana

"So you could basically live there right?"Katana asked hopefully

"It's not allowed but i guess you could live there."Sayu answered

"Why isn't it allowed?" Katana asked frowning

"Because they made it so people could shop, not so people could live in it" Sayu answered

"Oh, well that sucks" Katana said pouting

"You really like staying in shops don't you?" Sayu asked chuckling

"I supose i do" Katana answered thinking about it

"I forgot to ask. Where do you live?" Sayu asked

"Good question"L said with finger on his mouth

Katana looked at the wall infront of her as if there was someone there.

"I live in an apartment not far from here." Katana answered

"Oh okay, do you think i could visit sometime?" Sayu asked

"Of course you can but I have to clean up first. Now that i think about it i've got a lot of work ahead of me." Katana answered

"Is she avoiding it or is she telling the truth? Wait she doesn't have any records so she must be avoiding it." L said in his usual monotone manner

"I really don't mind. I'm messy too."Sayu said

"But i can't possibly recieve a guest with the way my apartment is now i just can't" Katana

"Okay then. So Katana do you like someone?" Sayu asked

"I wouldn't exactly call it that but i guess i do."

"Ooh! Who is it?" Sayu asked curiously

"It's a secret" Katana said with a finger on her lips

"It's Light isn't it?"

"I'm not telling you" Katana answered teasingly

"Aww please tell mee" Sayu pleeded

"Nope. What about you? Who do you like?"

"Hideki Ryuuga." Sayu said having a mini fangirl moment

"Is that a guy in your class or something?"

"Hahahaha no silly he's a celebrity!"

"Never heard of him"

"Oh my god what planet do you come from?"

"I wouldn't call it a pl-..."Katana said being cut off by a certain shinigami

"What?" Sayu asked in confusion

"Haha nevermind" Katana said laughing it off

"Hmm interesting. She seemed to have been cut off by someone but there is no one else in the room so that's impossible. Or maybe she's just delousional" L said speaking his mind

"Um okay."

"..."

"..."

Katana had a little eureka moment.

"Hey Sayu I've been meaning to ask you something.."

"Yes what is it?" Sayu asked

"Why do you like me so much? Light told me that you don't like most people you've just met" Katana said

"Good question, i'd also like to know" Soichiro said staring atentively at the screen

"Uh.. You see.."Sayu said standing up and walking away. She stopped in the middle of the room and turned around

"From the moment you met me you saw me for me."Sayu said bowing her head down

"What do you mean?" Katana asked tilting her head to the side

"You didn't see me as Light' younger sister not as my parent' daughter. You didn't see what most people saw, an oportunity, a stupid little girl, a problem to be dealt with to gain something. Even my parents want me to be someone i'm not. They always wanted me to 'be more like Light' or 'do better at school like Light'. It hurts that not even they see me for who i am, me. Most people just get close to me to get closer to my parents and Light but finally I've found the one person who didn't. And that's why I like you so much." Sayu said staring at the floor seemingly trying to hide some tears

"I- I never knew she felt that way" Soichiro said feeling guilty

"Well you two aren't close enough for her to tell you about her feelings because you're always either working or tired from it. So I'm not at all surprised." L said in between bites not looking away from the screen

Katana walked to her and hugged her silently. And Sayu broke down in Katana' arms.

"Well at least she's got Katana to console her" L said not thinking about Soichiro' feelings

"I should be the one consoling her not Katana" Soichiro said voice quivering

"How can you console her if you yourself are a part of the problem?" L asked retorically

"I wanna let them know how I feel you know? I wish there was some way they could know." Sayu said tears falling from her face to Katana' shirt and her shoulder.

* * *

**Mall, No one' POV**

"Come on it's not _that_ far" Sayu said looking at Katana

"I know but my legs hurt." Katana said trying to look down at her legs only to be blocked by her breasts

"It's some exercise so you can lose the weight you've gained in the convenient store" Sayu said sticking her tongue out

"Huh? How does that work?" Katana asked confused

"You see, when you eat food there are these little things called calories, or something like that, and they-" Sayu started explaining

"Hey look! that sign says there's a sale in one of the stores." She said pointing at said sign

"We have to get there before all the good stuff runs out!" Sayu said completely forgetting what she was doing before

"Alright race ya there" Katana said getting a head start on Sayu

"Wait you two!" Sachiko yelled.

They both took off. Katana entered first trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my hopscotch!" Katana said looking up in awe

"I'll... beat you... next time... Katana" Sayu said panting

"I'm sure you will Sayu." Katana said with a grin. Then a thought crossed her mind in a flash

"Uh... Sayu... where's your mom?" Katana asked nervously

"She's probably behind us power-walking over here" Sayu said with a side glance

"Why didn't she run with us?" Katana asked oblivious

Sayu blurted out laughing

"She's an adult!" Sayu answered through her laughs

"Does that make a difference? Wait... she _can_ run right?" Katana asked

"Of course she can, but adults don't run" Sayu explained

"Why not?" Katana said tilting her head

"Becau-" Sayu said cut off by Sachiko

"Why didn't you two wait for me?" Sachiko asked both hands on her hips

"Sorry Sachiko. We were just having fun and we kinda forgot you were there" Katana answered scratching the back of her head

"Sorry mom" Sayu said not completely genuine

"Don't wory about it. Now, where do you guys wanna go first?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Light, Ryuk POV**

"Hey Ruyk, why didn't you go with Katana to the mall? Don't you still have to help her act normal?"

"I have a better chance at getting apples if i stick with youyou. Katana will probably be too busy to even think of getting me apples. And i think Katana can handle it by herself." I said doing a handstand behind Light

"Heh, okay. What i'm wondering is where she's gonna put all the stuff she's gnna come with from the mall."

"She's probably gonna ask you to hold onto them."

"Mm... Alright let's get you some apples. I really don't like seeing you do handstands." Light said not sharing eye-contact with me

"Yes!" Yes said excited

Flashback

"Hey Ana, wanna get some human apples with me?" I asked

"Sure! As long as i get some iron."

"I think i can arrange that." I said with a smirk

"Great! Now i just gotta give the old geezers an excuse" Katana answered with a sigh

"Alright i'll wait here" I said

"Kay be right back!" Katana said skipping away

_Man, those where the days. I still remember the day it all began.. _I thought

"Hi" Katana said looking down at Ryuk

"Hey" I said looking up at her

"Are you lost?"

"No, actually I ran away and I figured this would be a good place to go."

"Oh. I'm Katana. What's your name?" Katana asked with a grin

"Name's Ryuk."

"Where are you from?"

"The shinigami realm"

"So you're a shinigami then?" Katana asked in awe

"Yup."

"That's so cool! I've never seen a real shinigami before!"

"Well now you have. Congratulations."

"Yup, thanks! I can't imagine why you would want to run away though. Do you have a place to stay yet?"

"Heh. Nope."

"Well you can stay with me if you want."

"Umm. Okay"

"Great! Now come on, get up. I wanna show ya something." Katana said sticking her hand out to Ryuk

"Okay" I said grabbing her hand

"Hey Ryuk" Light said pulling me out of my thoughts

"Huh what happened? Did L arrest Kira yet?" I asked trying to annoy him for interrupting me

"No. You were just spacing out. What's wrong?" Light asked a little annoyed

"Nothing. Now where's my apple?"

"Here" Light said holding the apple out for me

"Don't you wanna at least check up on her?" Light asked

"Nah. She's got this."I answered in between bites

"Okay if you say so."Light said simply

"You did give her enough money didn't you?"

"I think so. But she's gonna have to get a job or something. I can't keep paying for everything."

"Pff. Says the guy who spent 400 dollars on a tiny camera then threw it away."

"I did it because I had to."

* * *

**At mall, no one' POV**

"Hey Katana. How about this one?" Sayu asked holding a dress up

"It looks really cool. But you shouldn't you be looking for stuff for yourself" Katana answered

"Hush my friend. Right now you're my model. We can get to me later."

"If you insist"

"I do. Now c'mon try it on. I wanna see you in it"

"Okay sure"

After a couple minutes of struggle Katana came out of the dressing room in a red knee length dress with long sleeves.

"Ooh it looks great on you Katana!" Sayu said in awe

"It does?" Katana asked modest

"Yes, it does."Sachiko answered

"What's the price?" Katana asked

"It's 1600 yen" Sayu answered

"I'll take it" Katana said with a smirk

"Katana?" Sachiko said suddenly

"Yes sachiko?" Katana said blinking out of confusion

"Do you have shoes to go with that dress?"

"No" Katana said rubbing the back of her head

"The shoe section is over there. Why don't you go take a look?"

"Sure. Sayu, could you help me? I don't have experience with this sort of thing."

"Okay"

The two walked to the shoe section. Sachiko stayed behind to look at some racks.

"Okay. I have one question before we start. Can you wear high heels?" Sayu asked sitting on one of the benches

"What are those?" Katana asked sitting next to her

"You see those shoes on the top shelf?" Sayu asked pointing

"Yeah"

"_Those_ are high heels"

"Ah. I suppose I could."

"Okay great."

"So where do we start?"

"Well first we have to find something suitable for your dress. But that depends on the accessories you're going to wear with them."

"Knowing me I'd probably wear black accessories with it."

"Okay then that means the shoes either have to be black or red."

"I want some black ones. 'Cause it goes with more clothes."

"Alright. Usually I'd wear a dress with sneakers but it's not a normal thing to do."

"I don't really care what kind of shoe it is"

"Okay then. So wich shoe size do you have?"

"I don't know" Katana said rubbing the back of her head

"Hmm okay... Hey look there's a shoe sizer matt over there"

"Okay"

They walked to it...

"Am I supposed to wear this?"

"No, you have to stand on the shoeprints on the matt and see what your shoe size is."

A few minutes later...

"Okay so that's settled now let's get to the _shoes_!"

"Okay so where do you wanna start?"

"Let's go from left to right it'll be less confusing for me that way."

"Alright then."

Sayu went to work and in five minutes she had already put a line of shoes ready for Katana to try on.

"Wow, that was fast."

"I knew what I was looking for"

"Either way you're awesome" Katana said with a grin

Sayu flushed

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else**

Soichiro sat silently in a break room along with matsuda andand Aizawa

"Sir, dont worry about it I'm sure she still loves you."

"Of course she does Matsuda don't be stupid" Soichiro said voice unusually calm

"Sir are you alright? I've never seen you like this before."

"Of course he's not alright. He feels guilty." L said walking in with a coffee mug

"Why?" Aizawa asked

"Oh right you weren't there. He's sad because of something his daughter said. I wouldn't go into it if I were you." L said making some more coffeea

"O..kay." Aizawa said

"I'm gonna go help Watari" Soichiro said calmly getting up

"But sir your-" Matsuda atempted

"Shut up Matsuda" Soichiro said firmly

"That was harsh, even for me." L said after Soichiro left

* * *

**_Chapter end  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you guy about this amazing story my friend wrote. It's a Death note story following Sayu. It's called 'Sayu Yagami' by Jokergirl2001**

**Oha and i haven't forgotten about you guys in case you were wondering. I've just had really bad writers block. And i didn't want to give you guys another short chapter. I'm really sorryy!**

**That's about it on the announcements.. Now back to what you're all used to...**

**Justsomeone, thank you again for your review it feels great to know i'm good at something other than sleeping and eating. Thanks i try to keep it as humble as possible. I haven't lost interest in it I'm definitely enjoying it. It's just most of the time i don't think things through so that gives me more difficulty to write faster. When i don't write new chapters i feel like i'm keeping you guys in suspense for too long, so that's why i keep rushing to finish them as fast as i can. Don't worry about your grammatical errors I've read waay worse. I wish you all the best. Oh a****nd I really don't mind that your reviews are long. I actually prefer it that way.**

**Review=fuel**

**I don't own Death Note**

**Chapter seven: Hey! That's not yours!**

* * *

**Katana' POV,**

I'm currently laying on Sayu' bed. She's getting snacks for us so we can get to separating my stuff from hers.

_I wanted to go with Sayu shopping but I didn't think we'd get this much stuff... I mean without me getting caught.._ I smirked twirling around my flute and tucking it back in my new boots. _I mean where am I gonna put all of this?_ I thought a bit flustered _Oh wait... I know.._ I smirked

Sayu entered the room holding a tray with potato chips and two soda cans.

_Guess the whole family likes potato chips._

"Alright" she sighed "We have a lot of work ahead of us don't we?" She said looking around at the scattered shopping bags on the floor

"Yeah. But if we don't start we can't finish" i shrugged

**An hour later...**

"Well i'll see you next time Sayu. Take care." I waved

"Bye!" Sachiko and Sayu said in unison

_Now, on to more important business. To find my victim..__._ I smirked

I went to miss Okita' shop and left my bags there. I then walked to a nearby park and looked around to see if i could find anyone suitable for my needs. When i got there there weren't a lot of people. Some kids playing catch, a couple kissing, an old man feeding the birds.. Nobody seemed interesting enough so i went to the marketplace. There there were tons of people.

_Ah. Perfect_ i smirked

I spotted a girl in her early twenties. She was well dressed and looked like a pretty interesting person. So i half-jogged to her with the best panicked expression i could manage.

"M'am could you please help me? I lost my little brothe-" i tugged her arm

"Get off of me scum. I have way more important things to deal with than your stupid brother. Just call your parents and leave me alone" she said walking away, heels clanking on the ground beneath her

_What a prissy bitch._ I looked at her in disgust _Oh well.. On to the next!_ I shrugged

And so i kept trying the same trick on everyone i thought was interesting enough. I think i must have gone through twelve people before i found this one girl who was about eighteen. _Man, the human world is such a mess.. _

"Please... Please... Have you seen my little brother?" I fake-panted "He's about yay big with brown hair and runs super fast."

"Oh my God! Wait wait wait. You lost your brother?! Where did you lose him?"

"I lost him in an alley near the candy shop. We were coming out of the store and he just ran away. "

"Oh gosh! Did you call your parents?"

"I don't have parents... "

"I'm so sorry.. Let's go find your brother okay?"

"Okay. Maybe he went back to the alley where i lost him. Let's go check there first."

You might be wondering why i'm taking a sweet girl like her into a dark alley.. Well that's because.. Meh, you'll find out soon enough.. Kyahahahaha...!

"Do you see him anywhere?" She nudged me

"I don't know.. Wait! I think i see him back there behind the dumpster!" I lied pointing at an old dumpster covered in the shadows of the surrounding buildings. Luckily because there were so many people the noise would cover up any of her screams.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I followed close behind her. _I swear, humans are so gullible._

"Oh no it was just a trashbag.. Let's keep looking okay?" She put a hand on my shoulder

"No need.." My mouth curled up into a smirk

"Wait what...? Oh God! Please don't kill me!"

"I like how you humans beg for your lives... Do it again!"

"Please i beg of you! Don't kill me! I don't wanna die!"she yelled, tears coming out of her eyes like a faucet

"Stop your blubbering. I wasn't planning on killing you at all."

"What...? What's going to happen to me then? She sniffled

"Oh nothing.. All you need to know is that i'm going to use my flute on you." I smirked

"...I didn't know you were a guy.." She eyed me from head to toe

"Not that kind of flute dunce! I'm one hundred percent female. I meant this flute." I barked taking out my flute from my boot to show her.

"Oh thank God." She said in one breath

"Why do you keep mentioning 'His' name? Are you a christian or something?" I referred

"Um.. I'm Catholic but I'm not really into the whole 'every Sunday church' thing."

"Oh okay... Well see you on the other side!" I said holding the flute up to my mouth.

This was gonna be A big one because i have to rewrite history and the memories of everyone who knows her. I started playing my most powerful tune. I haven't mastered it yet so every-time i use it i pass out from all the pains that come with it.

**Girl POV**

I saw her start playing with a worried look on her face. Her song was so beautiful. About halfway through the song i started to feel droopy.

_What's happening? Am i being hipnotized? I have to stay awake no matter what. Okay Yuripi, calm down.. Just dont lose focus.. Random facts, random facts, random facts. Okay my name is Yuripi Uzumaki, I'm eighteen, i go to japan university, i live at arai street numbe-... Wait no.. I'm homeless. Yeah, i'm homeless eighteen year old yuripi... No! Im not! Damn it almost got me. _

My arm started moving on its own, it reached in my pocket and took out my keys. I tried to fight it but it was too late. _No no no no no!_ I panicked. The power of her flute got me. I heard a clank then a thud next to me. I opened my eyes at that.

_I am the utterly homeless yuripi! _i thought. not knowing why.

I opened my eyes and saw a girl passed out on the floor next to me. She didn't seem familiar. She had a flute in her hand.

_I probably wont get anything from that piece of junk._

And so i left the girl in the alley.

**Katana POV, later that day...**

**I** opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the hospital. I sat up and rubbed my face. Ouch! Did i hit my head or something? I got up and walked to a small mirror hang on the oposite wall. I examined my features. I looked like i did all the drugs in the world. A nurse came in my room with towels in his muscular arms.

"How the hell did I get here?" I asked him

"She's awake guys!" He yelled out the door "A man found you passed out in an alley. He brought you here with whatever he found around your body." He said simply

"Did he get my flute?!" I panicked

"Yeah yeah don't get your panties in a twist. He brought it along with your keys.

"Okay that's good. Wait a minute. I thought nurses were supposed to be nice."

"And i thought patients were supposed to greet their nurses."

"It seems _your_ panties are more twisted than mine." I snarked

He scoffed and left. Another nurse came in, this time female.

"Hi. Don't worry about him. He's having a bad day."

"Hi. It's no problem. I get it. So can i go now?"

"First we have to do some little tests to see if you're really okay. It won't take long i promise."

"Okay then. Lead the way!" i giggled

* * *

**Ryuk POV**

_It's been way too long.. She probably got lost again.. Should probably go look for her.. _

_I'm getting too old to play 'guardian angel' all the time._ i shrugged

_Welp. I've got nothing better to do.. _I thought

"Hey Light I'm gonna go find Ana. I'll be back.. maybe.." I gave him a smirk then took off with a swoosh without letting him answer

_Where the hell are you Ana? _

* * *

Katana POV

'Won't take long' my ass. I've been waiting thirty minutes already. You know what i'm just gonna go to my new apartment.

I exited the hospital without being noticed. After walking for what felt like 10 kilometers i arrived at a small apartment. It wasn't big but it was good enough for now.

A sigh escaped my lips as i took out the keys from my pocket. As i was now wearing jeans. "Alright. Let's see how messy this girl is..."

I opened the door and scanned the room. It wasn't as bad as i thought it would be. there were some magazines scattered on the floor, leftover popcorn on the floor, crumpled up papers around the coffee table. It's to be expected from a student. In the bedroom there was a desk, a bed and a built in closet with mostly tomboyish clothing.

"This looks about the right size for everything... might have to stuff a few things in some drawers but it'll be fine." I eyed the closet

"Welp. That's settled. Now i gotta go to miss Okita's and back here again to unpack." I sighed in annoyance

* * *

**Ryuk POV**

I was standing in the middle of a crowded market place near the convenience store with the old lady.

"Where is she? Wait.. isn't that...?" I squinted at the approaching girl

_if she can hear me then it's her._

"ANA!" I yelled. Her head shot up and looked directly at me.

"Hey!" she grinned at me.

"Where have you been?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Um.. I was stealing someone's apartment.." she grinned rubbing the back of her head

"Nice. Didn't think you had it in ya" I smirked

"Ye of such little faith.." she sighed. I chuckled at that.

"Can I see it?" I asked

"Sure I just gotta get some stuff at miss Okita's"

"Who's that?"

"The old lady that let me stay in her convenience store, remember?"

"Ooohh her..!"

"Yeah. So i'm gonna go get my stuff then we'll go to the apartment. It won't take long I promise" She smirked weirdly as if remembering something

"Okay. I better get some apples outa this." i shrugged

* * *

_**Chapter** **end**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! So so so sooo sorry for my tardiness... Forgive me..? Happy new year everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Death Note**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Ready? Set. GO!**

* * *

**Katana POV**

"So how did you get this place?" Ryuk asked

"It's a long story"

"Well we have time. You can tell me then we'll talk about you-know-what."

"I-know-what..? Oooh! That. Yeah sure thing." I smirked mischievously

"Alright so tell me. How did you manage to get this place?"

"First I went to the park. I didn't find anyone. So I decided to go to a marketplace 'cause you know. There'd be more people there. Then I started looking and most people wouldn't even answer me when I talked to them."

"Well it isn't unusual. What did you tell em?"

"I told them I lost my little brother by an ice cream shop."

"Most humans won't believe you because they think that it's a way to distract them so you can rob them... Or they're just bad people."

"Ah... Anyways lets talk about your plan. Explain to me exactly what you want me to do."

"Mm. All you have to do is switch Light and L's souls. I don't know how your kind does it but I think you'll manage... By doing that I can have more excitement while watching this game. Because as you know Light is a criminal and L is investigating his case so by switching their bodies Light could get more stable ground..."

"...If L doesn't find the death note first so he can see me that is."

"Alright when do you want me to do it?"

"We could do it tonight at 9."

"Alright you'll have to show me where this L guy is so I can do it over there."

"Okay. You come over at Lights house and I'll show you where he is and il fly back."

"I'll be over there at..8 maybe?"

"Okay see ya then" he said and flew out the door.

* * *

I arrived at Light' house about 15 minutes early. I went up to Light room with ease since I changed into my original form

"Hey Light." I greeted

"Mmh.." He said not looking up from his homework

I walked over to Ryuk

"You ready?" He asked

"Yup, I made sure I had as much energy as possible. I had like ten cups of coffee.. I'm still a little jittery though"

"That's okay. Lets go."

He picked me up by my arms and flew out the window. We got there in, and we flew in through an open window in the kitchen.

"So where is L?"

"He's supposed to be in the living room and my source told me he's a weird guy.. I don't know what he meant but you can go look if ya want. But be careful. And don't do it in the same room as him. I'll be back later when he goes to sleep."

"Alright."

"See ya. Remember to start at nine." He flew away with one swift movement.

I peered around the room the lights were off but I could see a dim light coming in through the door. I followed it and I found a group of men eating cake and watching monitors. I stood in the entrance of the door and watched them for a while. One of them was sitting in a strange position and his eyes barely left the screen. He had a white shirt on and messy black hair. He didn't look like he'd slept at all. I assumed that that was L. I'd find out if it was true or not once I started the process. The man I assumed to be L stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom tell me if anything happened while I was gone."

I went back to the kitchen and quickly laid down grabbing my flute. Since I needed all the energy I had I couldn't use any muscles for unnecessary things like sitting. I needed more than my flute to do the job so I looked up some old chants and memorized them. The chants were supposed to make the subjects sit in a comfortable enough position so that if they were to become completely limp no one would notice. And then their souls would transfer to each others bodies as I played my flute.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was a couple seconds to nine. I relaxed my muscles and started to whisper the chant. I felt like a breeze was circling around me and I could feel the energy leaving my body. After a few seconds I couldn't see. My eyes were still open but all I saw was a weird mix of red and blue. I could hear distant voices and noises but I couldn't figure out what they were. I gripped my flute tightly and finished the chant.

I held the flute up to my mouth and started to play one of my most powerful songs. My fingers moved up and down the flute, each movement creating the most beautiful melody. It was like a symphony for one. I loved the sounds I could make with this one instrument. Playing it gave me a high that was even better than any drug. I never wanted it to end. But sadly the song was almost over. I finished the song and lay there exhausted.

After a few seconds of rest I got up slightly shaking. I walked in the direction of the bathroom slumping against the walls. I saw a light coming out from under a door and entered it. L/Light was still unconscious on the floor. I opened the fossit and cupped my hands under it. I moved my hands over his face and let the water fall.

This made him groan and rub his eyes. His eyes shot open revealing red pupils that faded into their normal dark state. He peered around the room realization suddenly appearing on his face.

"What the hell?" He looked at his hands then his eyes shot up meeting mine.

"Katana.? Where am I?"

"You're at L's headquarters. Keep it down the rest of the investigators are here."

"How the hell did I get here?" He whispered

"That's a long story. Just look in the mirror."

"Look in the-" he cut himself short before quickly getting up and moving in front of the mirror. He stared for a moment his expression never changing.

He faced me trying to hide a glare "What did you do?"

"I can't explain it but let's just say you're in L's body right now.."

"...What...? ...But..."

"It doesn't matter now. What does matter is getting you back out there."

"You're gonna pay for whatever you did."

"Yeah yeah. Now I'll be standing next to you the whole time so I can tell you what you should do."

He sighed in defeat.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Light, Ryuk POV**

I managed to convince Light that we needed more snacks so we went out. Light is currently sitting on a bench because he was tired for some reason. And I'm floating over him.

_Ana should have already started by now what's taking her so long..._

Light put the bag in between his legs, crossed his arms on his knees and rested his head on his arms. He was silent for a long while. Then a teenage girl comes along. She had blonde hair and brown eyes and she was wearing all black.

"Hey Light. There's a girl coming this way."

No reaction. I descended in front of him still not touching the floor.

"Heeeyyy..! Lliigghht..!"

She stopped next to me.

"Hey. Wake up. You can't sleep here." She leaned down lightly touching his shoulder.

His head shoots up to look at her. His eyes were blue then faded to brown.

"Where am I?"

"You're in front of an ice cream shop."

"How...? I don't remember how I got here.." He mumbled

"I'm Misa Amane by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm-"he caught his reflection in a store window

"Light Yagami?"

I started snickering

"Is something wrong?"

"No everything's fine."

"I just don't know how to get home from here."

"You could borrow my phone if you want."

"Yes please."

She handed him the phone. He dialed a phone number and held it up to his ear with his index finger and thumb.

"Hel- Hi mom, it's Light. I went out to buy some more snacks at this new shop but I got lost on the way back... I'm in font of 'Tokyo ice creams'... Aha. Thanks mom I'll see you at home." He shut the flip phone and handed it back to Misa.

"Thank you."

"I could walk you home if you'd like.."

"No that's fine. I think I can manage."

"Okay. I'll see you around then.." She smiled awkwardly

"Yes."

"See ya." She started walking away with a bounce in her step.

"Light." She mumbled smiling

Apparently L/Light didn't hear her. He just stood up and walked away in the opposite direction with the bag of snacks. I watched over him from above.

_Well he can't hear or see me... I guess that's a good start._

* * *

**With Light' soul, Light POV**

"You should hunch over a little more when you walk. And you should be more formal.. Almost British."

_I glanced over at the mirror. What kind of man wears this much eyeliner? And has he slept at all? I can still taste all the sweets he's been eating.. He must have a sweet tooth. Just my luck.._

"Hey! are you listening?" she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Yes."

she sighed "Anyways you've been in here too long. Let's go."

We left and made our way -with some nagging from Katana of course- to the living-room.

When I got there Katana yelled from behind me "Hey I forgot to tell you. You're supposed to tuck your legs under you and rest on your heels. Oh and hunch while staying completely still."

"Did anything happen?"

"Nope. Light still isn't back yet and the ladies are watching TV together." Matsuda said eating the last piece of his cake.

"Okay." I sat down like she told me to.

_This hurts a little, how does he sit like this all day? ... A better question is how am I going to eat so many sweets..._

* * *

**With L' soul, L POV**

"I'm home!" I imitated

This should be easy. Considering how I've been watching his every move for so long. I just have to keep it up till I know what's going on. I could do a full search of his room while I'm at it..

I made my way to Light' room and put the grocery bag on the bed. I emptied the contents of the bag and stared at them for the longest time.

_Not a single sweet. Potato chips everywhere. This is going to take some time to adjust... _

_If I'm in Light' body then that means he could be in my body, there's a 60% chance of that being true._ I thought plopping onto the bed.

_I wonder what he's doing..._

* * *

**Chapter end**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: What happened?**

* * *

**November 25th, Light' POV**

_Where is that damn shinigami? He's supposed to be here already he left half an hour ago._ Just as I thought that Ryuk finally arrived.

He found Katana making sure I didn't move from my position.

"Bout time you got here." She complained. I internally agreed with her.

"Yeah. Had to stop by a different world to get more info. Anyways I'll take over for now, You go take a break over at Light' house. He's asleep so nothing important should happen." he said with a chuckle

"What if something does happen?"

"I'll see it on the monitor and I'll come right over if I can."

"Kay, see ya later." She opened a portal and left swiftly though it

Ryuk turned back to look at me. He sighed.

"Light, I have bad news. This guy has insomnia. You're getting three hours tonight."

_Tch, three hours, It's already midnight... What have I done to deserve this? ... All I've ever done was for the greater good of the new world._

I could tell Ryuk felt how mad I was at him. He moved behind me at some point to ignore my aura.

"I guess you already know that this guy has a sweet tooth. So I'll just tell you what I found out." he said nonchalantly

He took a small pause before continuing "You call yourself Ryuzaki when you're with these guys, like you, the rest of these guys -except your dad- have aliases too."

_Couldn't he just give me his full name? ... Wait, even if I do find a way to reach the Death Note it would just be suicide since I'm in his body... I think..._

He started floating around the room still avoiding my gaze. "The youngest guy here is Touta Matsuda A.K.A Taro Matsui. He tries his best to match up to the other men on the team, but his problem is he doesn't have much experience. I call him Mr. Tries-too-hard."

"The one sitting next to your dad is Kanzo Mogi, he's the quiet one, A.K.A Kanichi Moji."

"The guy sitting next to Mogi, the guy with the afro is Shuichi Aizawa A.K.A Aihara. Don't know much about him except his hair looks funny."

_Why is he even telling me all this? I already know._

"The old man cutting cake slices is Watari. He's L's assistant. To the rest of the world he's Quillsh Wammy. Mr fancy-pants here is famous inventor and founder of an orphanage for smart kids in England. You'll be talking to him a lot since he talks to you first when he has any leads."

_Just my luck._

"You getting any of this?" He turned to me

_Tch, honestly. You'd think he'd be used to it by now_.

"Oh, right. You can't talk." He laughed nervously

The rest of the night went by eating sweets, watching the monitors, getting told what to do by everyone's favorite annoying Shinigami and surprisingly feeling sort of used to the restlessness.

* * *

**November 26th, L' POV**

I wake up early and get dressed to go to school. Feeling a bit nauseous, I brush my teeth. and go back to his room to get a schoolbag

_It feels strange being in someone else's body and having to adjust to their habits. But his body is already used to some things so that's sort of like a guide. As for the sleeping schedule... I can't remember the last time I slept that long. It feels good. Kind of like a distant memory._

_I wonder what's happening to my body right now. Whoever got the chance to play my role had better not do anything stupid and get me killed. If Light Yagami is in my body does that mean he's Kira..? No, That's too cliche... But if he is, even if I do find out I can't do anything about it because he's in my body and 'L' going to prison would kill my reputation as a detective. And I don't want to go to prison in his body._

_There has to be something in here that could_

"Light! You're gonna be late if you don't hurry! School starts in half an hour." an unfamiliar female voice, that i assume is his little sister, yells from the bottom of the stairs.

_Light... Yagami.?_

"Good morning Light, did you start studying for the entrance exams?" A boy asks me

"Yes, I did." I said calmly

"Oh, okay. Uh, is something wrong? You're usually cheerier." He gives me a worried look

"Oh that. I just stayed up late last night, I'll be fine in a bit." I say with a slight smile

"Alright." He says grinning

_A day as my prime suspect... Is he really Kira? Is this situation supposed to let me see something? Hopefully I'll wake up from this dream. For now I'll act normal and try to figure this out._

* * *

**Light' POV**

_How will I get the death note back? Going over there myself is too risky, and I still need to watch him so I can't take away the cameras yet. I can't ask my father to do it either. How would 'L' even know about the notebook. He hasn't seen it. It's still safe in my desk drawer, but what if he finds it in my wallet?_

"Your son is at school as usual, correct?" I ask calmly

"Yes" my father answers

"Ku Ku Ku. How does it feel to refer to yourself in the third person?" Ryuk laughs

_Damn Shinigami, he seems to forget that I'm his apple supplier. Come to think of it apples are like drugs to them... are Shinigamis Stone-_

"Ryuzaki, is everything alright?" Watari puts a slice of cake in front of me on the table

"Oh yes, I just feel a bit nauseous. Thank you, Watari."

I pick up the plate and start eating.

_If I go take the entrance exam will he know that I'm Kira? He has no reason to think that, we just switched bodies. Logically speaking someone would want to know what happened to their body. So I guess it's decided._

_I'm going to the entrance exam._

* * *

**Hope you've all enjoyed the chapter (sorry for the tardiness)**

**1\. What do you think will happen next?**

**2\. How will Kira continue killing?**

**Let me know what your thoughts are. I will update as soon as possible.**

**Also a little side note: This is on .com too and I will most likely publish new chapters there first.**

**-TCD**


End file.
